Creating a species
Welcome to the Create a Species guide! Here, you will find a list of things to aid you in creating a proper alien species. The Basics This is a simple explanation of the Etoile Galaxy Species Application. Species name: Self-explanatory. Subspecies: Are there variants within the species? Classification: Canine, feline, reptilian, reptomammal, etc. Homeworld: Self-explanatory. Leader: Can be a member of the species in question, or a specialized A.I., or something else. Can also be a collective of leaders, or leaders from multiple nations. Primary avatar brand(s): Does your species use, for example, the Curious Felis avatar? Something else? A mix of brands? Cultural groups (leave blank if homogenous): Is your species culturally diverse, or monocultural? Cultural traditions: Does your species celebrate festivals regularly? Do they have special clothes and preferred colors? Are there culture-specific foods they like? Common motive(s): What does the species as a whole work towards? Dominant language(s): Can be listed as Basic, or something else. Dominant personality: Not everyone is the same, but socities often have overarching characteristics of personality. Those who deviate from the norm may or may not be considered weird. Dominant moral alignment: Stuff like Lawful Good, True Neutral, Chaotic Evil, etc. See TV Tropes for a comprehensive explanation (scroll down a bit in the linked article for this). Dominant form(s) of government: What do the majority of governments look like for your species? See Forms of government for an easy-to-understand explanation, and a non-essential, nightmarish wall of text following it. Dominant religion(s): Most species have multiple religions, but which ones are most common? Skills/Abilities --Natural: Does your species have claws? Sharp teeth? Offensive odor? --Fighting: Does your species prefer guns? Spears? Bows and arrows? --Technological: What technology does your species focus on? --Etc: Other stuff. Perhaps your species is good with negotiating, but be sure you have the RP skills for this! Weaknesses: No species is perfect. What is your species weak or intolerant to? Do they hate water? Does disorganization drive them crazy? Do they have a weak spot for a type of food? Could something we consider normal actually poison them? Common colors: The most common color scheme. Common height range: Minimums and maximums of height. Common body type: Are they most commonly thin? Athletic? Fat? Are there variations, and under what conditions? Average lifespan: In years, how long do they live before dying of old age? Common names or naming conventions (optional): Do individuals in your species have themed naming, like minerals or tree types? Do their names have a Spanish or Russian flavor? Are there common suffixes, prefixes, or infixes? Other distinctions: Add whatever else hasn't been covered. History (brief): Write a brief history of your species' civilization. If it's a novel in length, please put that in a separate notecard. Advanced Info Do you crave greater detail? This section is for you. Physiology Physiology is the science of the mechanical, physical, bioelectrical, and biochemical functions of lifeforms in good health, their organs, and the cells of which they are composed. Many beings possess carbon- and water-based cellular forms, while others are based on silicon, boron, nitrogen, phosphorus, metal oxides, and other elements. Internal systems *The nervous system of the average sentient being consists of the central nervous system (which is typically the brain and spinal cord) and peripheral nervous system. The special senses generally consist of vision, hearing, taste, and smell, but can also include telepathy, electrosensing, and other senses that are foreign to Humans. Certain senses may be absent, incomplete, or highly-developed. For most species, the eyes, ears, tongue, and nose gather information about the body's environment, but some species possess other organs that perform the same or similar tasks. Species like the Eyollaks can only see in ultraviolet wavelengths, and Liahudis have advanced chemical receptors that assist the tongue and nose. *The musculoskeletal system consists of the skeleton (which includes bones, ligaments, tendons, and cartilage) and attached muscles. Skeletal structure often varies per species; some lack a skeleton altogether, and others possess exoskeletons or cartilaginous structures. For Humans, all bones are major storage sites for calcium and phosphate, but for other species, they may contain or comprise of other elements. *The circulatory system typically consists of the heart and blood vessels (arteries, veins, capillaries). The heart (or analogous organ/organs) propels the circulation of the blood, which serves as a "transportation system" to transfer oxygen, fuel, nutrients, waste products, immune cells, and signalling molecules (i.e., hormones) from one part of the body to another. The blood consists of fluid that carries cells in the circulation, including some that move from tissue to blood vessels and back. While Human blood is red and contains iron, the blood of other species can be very different in color and composition. Evordino blood is teal and contains biological antifreeze, for example. Flaistas possess two hearts, and Reajura possess a vascular pump system similar to worms. Alien circulatory systems may not even possess defined blood vessels, as exemplified by the open circulatory system of many insects; others may have broad "channels" rather than veins; and still others use a vacuole system that directly transports materials to areas of the body. *The respiratory system consists of the nose, nasopharynx, trachea, and lungs (at least in Humans). It brings oxygen from the air and excretes carbon dioxide and water back into the air. Some species, such as Ikan'kugins, do not breathe oxygen. Other species don't breathe at all, acquiring all necessary sustenance from food, light, or other sources. *The gastrointestinal system of many species consists of the mouth, esophagus, stomach, gut (small and large intestines), and rectum, as well as the liver, pancreas, gallbladder, and salivary glands. It renders necessary molecules for use by all tissues of the body via the circulatory system, and excretes the unused residue. In species like the Yarocas, the purpose of the pancreas and gall bladder is conveyed by a single organ. Some species utilize light for sustenance, while others consume inorganic materials. *The integumentary system consists of the covering of the body (the skin, carapace, or membrane), often including hair and nails/claws as well as other structures such as the sweat glands and sebaceous glands. The skin serves as a major sensory interface with the outside world, usually via touch, temperature detection, etc. *The urinary system consists of the kidneys, ureters, bladder, and urethra. It removes water from the blood to produce urine or other analog, which carries a variety of waste molecules and excess ions and water/etc out of the body. Some species lack such a system, removing the waste through intestinal excretions, gas diffusion, etc. *The reproductive system often consists of the gonads and the internal and external sex organs. The reproductive system produces gametes in each sex (for species that possess sexes), a mechanism for their combination, and a nurturing environment for the first months of development of the offspring. Some species have only one gender, while others may have two, three or more. They often produce live young, while others produce eggs and spores. Other species do not produce offspring in the conventional sense, instead reproducing by budding or splitting. *The immune system of Humans consists of the white blood cells, the thymus, lymph nodes and lymph channels, which are also part of the lymphatic system; other species commonly utilize different organs. The immune system protects the body from foreign cells and substances, and neutralizes or destroys them. *The Human endocrine system consists of glands such as the pituitary, thyroid, adrenals, pancreas, parathyroids, and gonads, but almost all organs and tissues make specific endocrine hormones as well. The endocrine hormones serve as signals from one body system to another regarding a huge array of conditions, and resulting in a number of changes of function. There is also the exocrine system. This system can vary wildly per species. Superficial anatomy Superficial anatomy (or surface anatomy) deals with anatomical "landmarks" that can be readily seen from the contours or the surface of the body. Superficial is a directional term that indicates one structure is located more externally than another, or closer to the surface of the body. Aliens commonly differ from the superficial anatomy of Humans, and that of each other depending on biological type (such as caninoids vs. oceanic beings). Many alien species have fur and ears atop their heads, while others possess horns or antlers, fewer or extra limbs, fins, pincers, shells, and other features. Atypical biochemistry There are species which use atoms other than carbon to form the molecular structures necessary for life. The following list includes some of the peculiar element-based biochemistries: *Silicon *Nitrogen *Phosphorus *Boron *Titanium *Aluminum *Magnesium *Iron *Sulfur *Arsenic *Tellurium *Selenium Replacements for hydrocarbons can include oxocarbons (such as mellitic anhydride or similar). Chlorine can act as an alternative to oxygen as a terminal electron acceptor for some types of biology. In addition to carbon compounds, most common terrestrial life requires water as a solvent. Some lifeforms are based on a solvent other than water, such as ammonia, sulfuric acid, formamide, methane, methanol, hydrocarbons, hydrofluoric acid, hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen sulfide, hydrogen chloride, hydrogen peroxide, and (for cryogenic environments) liquid nitrogen, or hydrogen in the form of a supercritical fluid. Hydrogen cyanide can suffice in high-pressure environments. A molten salt, or a eutectic mixture of such salts, can remain liquid at extremely high temperatures, thus acting as a solvent. Life in such circumstances is restricted to refractory materials like metal oxides. The participation of metal oxide compounds in a biochemical system is uncommon but not unseen. Social aspects The behavior of the many species in the galaxy varies greatly, and those species almost always contain various different races and cultures which possess equally-diverse behaviors. However, some species are more prone to certain behaviors than others Attitude Certain species are predisposed to certain attitudes. In terms of first contact with an unfamiliar entity, Humans in general seem to be cautious, then friendly. Other species, however, are immediately hostile, gullibly friendly, or downright indifferent. Some display superficial hostility as a showing of dominance before accepting a possible allegiance, and others appear to be friendly in an attempt to lure the new party into a trap. Daily demeanors can include any mix of emotions. Evordinos, for example, are very loud, boisterous, and hospitable on average; while Vokam are very gruff, rough, and irritable. Others are fond of practical jokes or display timidity. Social norms Just as a handshake, smile, and salute are normal for Humans, so too are different forms of activities and interaction for other species. Vokam, for example, salute by crossing their arms. Certain species (or their dominant cultures) exchange gifts as a greeting to one another; some take business very seriously and treat daily activities as business dealings. Families In Human context, a family is a group of people affiliated by consanguinity, affinity, or co-residence. Extended from the "family unit" by bio-cultural affinity, marriage, economy, culture, tradition, honor, and friendship are concepts of family that are physical and metaphorical, or that grow increasingly inclusive extending to community, village, city, region, nationhood, global village and sentientism. A family group consisting of a father, mother and their children is called a nuclear family. This term can be contrasted with an extended family. Philosophy and religion Philosophy is the study of general and fundamental problems, such as those connected with existence, knowledge, values, reason, mind, and language. Philosophy is distinguished from other ways of addressing such problems by its critical, generally systematic approach and its reliance on rational argument. Religion is a collection of cultural systems, belief systems, and worldviews that establishes symbols that relate humanity to spirituality and, often, to moral values. Most religions have organized behaviors, including clerical hierarchies, a definition of what constitutes adherence or membership, congregations of laity, regular meetings or services for the purposes of veneration of a deity or for prayer, holy places (either natural or architectural), and/or scriptures. The practice of a religion may also include sermons, commemoration of the activities of a god or gods, sacrifices, festivals, feasts, trance, initiations, funerary services, matrimonial services, meditation, music, art, dance, public service, or other aspects of culture. Category:How-to articles